U.S. Pat. No. 6,967,566 to Weston, et al., which issued on Nov. 22, 2005, discloses an interactive treasure hunt game. Game participants receive a card, map and/or identification badge configured with an RFID tag, bar-code or a magnetic “swipe” strip or the like. The RFID tag or other identifying device is used to store certain information identifying each play participant and/or describing certain powers or abilities possessed by an imaginary character that the card may represent.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,690,156 to Weiner, et al., which issued on Feb. 10, 2004, discloses a device for detecting physical objects, each object having a detectable identifier, the objects being disposed in association with a graphic display device, comprising a detector operable to detect a location of said identifier relative to said graphic display device, and to output a signal bearing information of said first location, wherein said device is operable to determine, by electronic processing, from said signal, a relative location of said physical object in relation to said graphic display device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,483, which issued to Collins, et al., on Jan. 5, 1999, discloses an interactive apparatus for use with a computer, comprising a transceiver for two-way wireless communication with a plaything, the transceiver having terminals for connection to the computer, and a control device for causing the computer to send and receive information to and from the plaything via the transceiver to enable the plaything to provide interactive fantasy simulation of the behavior of a corresponding real-world object.
Classic board games may include a board, tiles, cards, tokens and dice and other pieces. Play may generally be advanced by a randomizing event such as a roll of dice, picking a card or spinning a wheel. In response to the randomizing event, a player may take an action such as moving a object from a first position to a second position, answering a question, or taking some physical action.